Thoughts of Padmé
by pookieortega
Summary: Little vignettes centered around thoughts of Padmé and how she has impacted the lives of those who were her greatest friends and family. Bail, Ahsoka, her family, Anakin/Darth Vader.
A/N Padmé is one of my favorite characters and I really wish she didn't die because she is just so amazing and I love their love story. I feel like she had a very big impact on several characters, so this is filled with several vignettes about her friends and family thinking about her. Starting with Bail, Ahsoka, her family, obi-wan, and finally Anakin/Darth Vader.

"My Old Friend"- Bail pov

The day of her death was the day of my miracle. My fellow senator, my best friend-Padmé- gave me the greatest miracle in the world. As hell broke loose, and she slipped away, I told myself that I would do anything to help her children. It's what she would have wanted.

My wife and I have been trying to have a baby for a long time, so we were honored to take Leia. It was a bittersweet moment. I always thought the day I got a baby would be much different.

I never thought that I would be taking care of Padmé's child as her secret husband, Anakin, turned to the dark side. I never thought she would die in childbirth. Or that 'The hero with no fear' would turn to the dark side out of fear.

It's quite sad.

As I watch Leia grow up, she reminds me so much of Padmé. Not just in her looks, but in the way she acts.

She has grown up to be my daughter. She calls me father, even though she knows I am not her actual father. She says she remembers what her mother looked like. I don't understand how, but it's true. On morning when she was younger, she pointed to a picture of Padmé and I and said,"that is my mother. I remember seeing her."

I think it has something to do with the force. Anakin is her biological father after all.

I'm so proud of her. She follows in her mother's footsteps. She is a marvelous princess and senator. She runs Alderan like it's nothing. Just like Padmé when she was queen of Naboo at only 14.

She doesn't put up with anything either. She's so strong willed and minded. A tear slips past my eyes as I think of my beloved friend. If only she lived. Not only would I have one of my best friends, but this empire wouldn't be real.

She could stop all of this horror.

"Whays wrong, father?"Leia asks as she turns to me, dressed in her white gown, her hair up in buns similar to how Padmé use to do her hair.

"You remind me so much of your mom. More now than ever. You've become such a strong willed and minded woman. Not to mention what a wonderful senator and princess you are. I am so proud of you, Leia."

"Thank you, father,"she says hugging me.

"I love you, Leia,"I say kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, father."

* * *

"Sad news" -Ahsoka pov

Ever since I left the council, I've been hiding out among the people on Coruscant. But avoiding the temple or Senate. As I walk on the flying streets, I walk past a lighted sigh with the holos. Normally I don't pay very much attention to them, but since the clones attacked, I've been keeping close eye on the news. Especially with the rumors of Palpatine being a Sith and news of the First Galactic Empire.

The headline reads "Beloved Senator Dies During Childbirth". The picture is of Padmé. No this can't be! Oh no, Padmé! And what about Anakin! I knew for a long time about my master's secret marriage. They didn't try very hard to keep it a secret.

One day when I went to surprise her at her office, so I went through the vent to do a sneak attack. As I got to her office I saw her and Anakin in there and thought oh good I can get him too.

But then as I was getting into ready position, I saw him walk over to her and kiss her! Then he called her his beautiful wife! Then he started to make out with her and reach for the back of her dress. I was a little surprised when I heard that, so I snuck away and decided to leave it at that.

I guess I wasn't all that surprised. The way those two looked at each other practically gave it away. So that means that the child is Anakin's.

I walk over to the holo stand and pick up one. It reads:

"Beloved Senator Dies During Childbirth.

Senator Padmé Amidala was announced dead last night after giving birth to twins who also died soon after. This former queen was loved by many, and did a lot to help the republic during this war. A few months ago her pregnancy was suspected. She had refused to say the father of her unborn children. Many suspected none other than Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. And it turns out they were right. Reports are saying that this loved Jedi has turned to the dark side and his whereabouts are unknown.

Senator Amidala will be missed dearly. Her funeral will be held in the place of her childhood and reign, Naboo."

Tears slip down my face as I read this.

Oh no, Anakin what have you done? I should have never left the order. Maybe I could have stopped all of this. I should have noticed that Anakin was slipping to the dark side. This must have pushed him over the edge.

And Padmé. Poor Padmé. She would have been a great mother. Knowing what I must do, I find the nearest transit ship. It will be a lot of credits but it will be worth it.

"Where to?" The guy asks.

"Naboo."

* * *

"Oh Daughter" -Padmé's family-

"No! This can't be!" Her father, Ruwee says. Jobal, her mother is already in tears. And her sister Sola holds her two children as they cry.

"I'm so sorry,"Obi-Wan says,"she was such a wonderful person. I wish there was some way to save her."

"How did this happen?" Jobal asks.

"She died during childbirth,"Obi-Wan says.

Her family looks at him shocked. "Childbirth?"they all say.

"She was pregnant?"Her father asks.

Obi-Wan just gives them a simple nod.

"By who?"He sister asks.

"It appears that her and Anakin Skywalker were secretly married for 3 years."

Her parents take in this information. Jobal, with wide eyes asks,"our daughter has been married for 3 years? Why would she tell us!"

"They didn't tell anyone. Anakin is a Jedi. He isn't allowed to love, so they kept it a secret."

"What about the baby?"Sola speaks for the first time since Obi-Wan's arrival.

"I'm afraid they died with her."

"They?"

"Twins."

"Twins?!" Her family says.

Obi-Wan nods.

"Oh!"Her mother cries into the shoulder of her husband.

"I'm so sorry,"Obi-Wan says holding back his own tears.

"She was so young... I wish we could have spent more time with her."Jobal says.

"She was going to do great things,"Sola says.

"She did do great things,"Obi-Wan says,"she was the best Senator the republic had. She did so many great things and she fought for democracy."

"She had such a big heart and so much determination." Ruwee says sadly as he looks at the floor.

"She did."

"What happened to Anakin?" Sola asks.

"He's turned to the dark side... He turned to save her but it didn't work. And instead it destroyed her."

"That's horrible." Jobal says.

"It is indeed. He was my best friend...My brother. He will be the hardest Sith Lord we will ever deal with."

"Oh, this is all so horrible,"Jobal cries.

* * *

"My Angel" -Anakin/ Darth Vader pov-

I watch with anger and jealousy as Obi-Wan flies away in Padmé's ship. I scream in pain and anger, until I can't scream anymore. That's when I hear footsteps. Darth Sidious walks up and picks me up.

Everything starts to go black, but I can still feel everything. I hear the sounds of machines and I can feel them working on me. It hurts so bad as they touch my burnt skin and cut open my chest.

Then I feel the suit closing in and they lower my helmet onto my head. The table lifts and I hear,"rise Darth Vader."

"What happened to Padmé? Is she alright?" Is the first thing I ask.

"I'm afraid you killed her in your anger."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"I scream and drop to my knees.

Later, when I am in my special quarters, I take my helmet off and I cry what little tears I have. My love, what have I done to you? You were my Angel. All I wanted to do was save you.

I love you.

5 years later...

I storm over to my chambers. When I get in, I sit down in the chair that takes my helmet off. I run a hand over my scarred face. My burns have turned into nasty scars over the years.

I close my eyes and I see her. I see her in her wedding dress. She was so beautiful that day. She was beautiful everyday. I see her lying in my arms, her hair in curls. Her eyes closed as she dreams. I use to kiss her forehead as she slept and hoped she dreamed of me.

I always dreamed of her.

"Ani,"I hear her delicate voice. I shake my head. This suit is making you crazy, I think to myself.

"Ani, listen to me love."

"No! This isn't real!"I scream.

"Anakin, listen to your heart. You know that I'm here. That I love you."

"No! Stop! You aren't my Angel. My Angel is dead!"

"I'm here, Anakin. I love you more then anything. I love you, even now."

"No!" I scream as I close my eyes and grab at my head,"make this stop."

"Open your eyes,"she says. I feel hands on my face.

Slowly I open my eyes and look into the most beautiful face I've ever seen. "I love you, Anakin. And I'm sorry I couldn't save you from yourself."

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry for what I've become."

"I know you'll do the right thing." She says and then she's gone.

"I love you..."I whisper,"my Angel."


End file.
